cpbattlerinafandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Battlerina:Rules of Battle
The''' Rules of Battle', also known as..... * '''ROB' * Rules of Battle '''(ROB)' ... is the code (another word for rules) for Club Penguin Battlerina. '''EVERYONE' must follow it, even the CPB Staff! There are two sets of rules on Club Penguin Battlerina. One set of rules are the Rules of Wikis, which are just the rules you follow EVERYWHERE around the wiki EXCEPT The Battlerina. The other sets of rules are the Rules of Battle, which are the rules you just follow in the Battlerina. Wiki Rules * You all should know there's NO SWEARING or using BAD LANGUAGE here. * Try not to type bad punctuation & spelling. * No SPAM! * No pornography, or even DISCUSSING about it. If you do, it will result to a ban, and a this-user-is-weird template. * You may edit anonymously (IP), but we prefer if you created an account for even more privacy and being recognized for contributions. * No criticism; like giving good points and bad points about articles. Keep everything FAIR! * Not everyone has a right to edit every article here. When articles turn to high-quality articles, the property of the article goes to the person that made it. ** Another example is copyright-work - only the users that are working on that article can edit it, no-one else! But if you really want to, ask! * Respect EVERYONE on this wiki! If you have a problem with someone, inquire it to one of the CPB Staff. ** This includes Sysops, Bureaucrats, Users, Rollbacks & ALL Staff. * Try to keep the weaponry to a minimum. No using guns! Swords & knifes are aloud but keep the red-stuff low. * Almost every article on this wiki is copyrighted. No taking other peoples work. * Romance is not really allowed, but if you keep it to a minimum.... like hugging. * No mentioning other religions or God. That is TOTALLY off. You will get a x2 ban for that. Called Religion Discrimination! * Don't go making articles, then leaving them without making sure it is at least a medium-quality. * An article is NEVER finished. You can ALWAYS improve any article! So get to that! ** Always be creative and think of everything you can to improve articles! Battle-Penguins * Remember that battle-penguins have to have penguin features as well, not just monster features. ** Also, not all battle-penguins have to be bad, some can be, well, good, not good-good, but just not evil! * Battle-penguins have feelings too. Make sure you express their feelings! ** Note to self: Evil battle-penguins usually have feelings like angry and like-watching-other-battle-penguins-get-hurt * Mention battle-penguins personality. What they like to eat; where they were born; how long in the battlerina? More are to be coming.... Rules of Battle How to Play * Both opponents start on opposite sides and choose a weapon. Those weapons can be; Sword, Two swords; a knife and bow & arrows. ** You then start with your score. Whoever-'s score is higher starts. They can use an effect, or charge with their weapon. *** ** * ' ' ''' '''Tag-teams * ** * *** ** * * They need to have a weapon. They get to choose one before the battle starts... * No punching, kicking, throwing & all physical touching. THEY ARE LIKE CARDS! '''They just circle around each-other and use their powers & scores!!! * Every battle-penguin has a good side and a bad side, so try to use both while in battle. '''Note: THE RULES ARE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!